Well Well Well
by kimchi759
Summary: Itachi didn't die. Zetsu just threw him down a strange, abandoned well and filled it with water thinking he would eventually die. Instead, he was caught in a warp that sent him falling through another well that a certain miko had already been falling through. But then it turns out this well isn't the Miko's usual well either. Well, well, well. What will they do now? ItaKag pairing.


**WARNING:** Updates, if ever, will come sporadically. This also maybe have an abrupt, unsatisfying ending. And it probably won't be very long. End warnings-that-have-probably-chased-away-all-possible-readers. :')

**DISCLAIMER:** I own zilch, nada, nothing. Currently crying you a river. And pretending finals weeks isn't real. It's a figment of my imagination created to scare the shiitake out of me. Yup. Yeeeup…

**World:** Inuyasha

**Pairing:** Kagome/Itachi

**Words:** 1450

* * *

**Part 1.**

It was dark in the shrine when Kagome sneaked out of her home towards the shed. She took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar musty air of the shed along with the faint smells of the modern times she had become increasingly sensitive to. It could be the last time.

A heavy atmosphere had had every one on edge and her intuition had told her the last battle was going to happen very, very soon. She had thought to ask for one last trip to the future.

_A trip to say goodbye to the future._

A paralyzing fear penetrated her down to her very bones, threatening to keep her in the present, but her sense of duty and love for those she had left waiting in the past fueled her forward. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail as she walked, clearing her hair out of her now angular, feminine features.

_I can't stay. I have to move forward into the past._ The irony of that statement wasn't lost on her, and a wry little smile formed on her mouth as she jumped and the familiar glow engulfed her. _Move forward into the past. Funny._

Strangely, this time the fall seemed longer, slower, but she figured it was due to waning power, she figured even the old magic of the well could feel the end of her journey approaching fast.

She figured a lot of things lately. _But then again, hesitating or wasting time thinking about useless things can cost us lives. _She though grimly.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and took the time to revel the sense of weightlessness and warmth. She took the time to think about the fragile goodbyes she'd shared with Souta, Jii-chan, and Mama. She took the time to think about how time was never really in her control.

_Time is such a funny thing. It just moves and expects us to move whenever-… _Her brows furrowed as she felt a slight disturbance. _What the-?_

An object larger than her sped right past her, causing her to lose her orientation and leaving her flailing in the nothingness. _Asdfgghjklaahhhh. Kami-sama, I haven't even completed my purpose in the past! Please, please, please let me land safely!_

Then she collided headfirst into the past.

_Or not. Ooo- "_Oooowch. Urgh," Her disgruntled moan seemed to echo in the well.

She slowly shifted her monstrous yellow backpack that had slammed into her back to the side, and straddled whatever had come flying past her in the time warp.

Squinting and still slightly disoriented, Kagome simultaneously rolled her neck and rubbed the junction between her shoulder and neck, "Well Well, buddy old pal, that was one way to let me know you feel on edge too."

She shifted to get up when whatever she had landed uncomfortably on top of _moved._

She froze. _Scratch that, whoever_.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself to be thrown off or grabbed and terrorized at any given second by Inuyasha or an unknown enemy.

"Urghh."

Her brows furrowed. _Huh, that sounds a lot like me. Like an echo. Is this a copying youkai or something?_

"Mmurggh."

She tilted her head. _Hm. That sounds a little different… Wait, why aren't I feeling any pain by now?_

Silence answered her thoughts, which she figured could be a good thing.

_Why are my eyes still closed?_

She slowly opened them and squinted as her eyes adjusted. A man? Yup, that was a man. A dark-haired, pale man who smelled coppery. Like blood. Lots and lots of blood. Conclusion? She was straddling on a very handsome, pale, bloody, heavily injured man.

_I am sitting on an injured person. _Her eyes widened. _Shit. A _very_ injured person._

She jumped up and looked towards the opening of the well, hoping to see a familiar face above willing to help her out with the unexpected baggage, but there was nothing but night sky and the stars of a place without electricity. After all, she had come back earlier than expected and was on her own.

Kagome settled down onto her knees and reached down to check his pulse, but dark eyes snapped open as soon as their skin made contact. Strangely they didn't seem to focus on her specifically, but rather her general direction. She figured it was the darkness.

"Who are you." Then man's baritone voice was soft and rough with pain, but frosty and authoritative. He was not asking, he was demanding.

"I-I," Kagome licked her lips and inwardly cursed herself for the stutter, "I'm just trying to help you. You're injured."

His unseeing black orbs narrowed in suspicion, "You didn't answer my question."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in return and she poked his forehead before placing her hands on her hips in irritation, "Look, I don't _have_ to help you. I don't know you, and you obviously don't know me, but I can't just leave you here to die. Just let me help you. You can do whatever you want after that."

His eyes had widened when she had poked his forehead and his lips parted uncertainly.

"Please?"

His lips thinned and he closed his eyes in response. He didn't have the energy to resist, anyway.

"Okay then, I'm going to take that as a, 'Yes, Kagome, please do help me out. I am extremely grateful and will spread praise your name forever after.'" Kagome muttered, setting her backpack down her his head and bending down to rummage through for a flashlight.

She saw him move in her peripherals. The man had enough energy to raise an eyebrow in an irritating way that reminded her of a certain daiyoukai. _Both obviously have something stuck up their as-_

A rasping, pained, wet cough interrupted her thoughts and she found herself rummaging faster.

"So here's the deal. We're down here in a well, though I'm not exactly sure how you got here, and I'm not exactly strong enough to pull myself and a full-grown man out of here as dead-weight. So I'm going to have to try to treat you here. I'm going to need to you stay awake though and let me know where it hurts, how you got injured, et cetera. Okay?"

She clicked the flashlight she had found on.

"O_kay_?"

A grunt answered her and Kagome rolled her eyes. _Grunting as a form of communication. Nothing I'm not already used to._

She pointed her flashlight toward the man and grimaced at the amount of blood, but continued to work. _Yup, nothing I'm not already used to._

A few minutes later had her sitting in the darkness wondering whether to use her powers or not. _On one hand, I'm not sure what effects it'll have with the strange aura that seems to be pulsing through him, albeit weakly. On the other hand, he has little to no sense of feeling, can't move, can't see, his breathing is staggered and he will probably not make it through the night if I don't at least try. _

_Meh._ She shrugged and readjusted herself into a more comfortable position. _I'll choose the lesser of the two evils_.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome began to reach down towards her patient when she realized he was still fully clothed. It would be far easier to concentrate her energy appropriately if she knew what exactly she was healing. But then again, did she really want to strip the icy, prideful man who wouldn't even tell her where he got his wounds or even his name? _If it'll make it easier for me, yes. Yes, I do. Besides, it's not like he'll kill me when he wakes up for trying to help him. I think._

With that in mind, she slowly and carefully used some scissors to cut his already tattered shirt open. He had some strange mesh-like undershirt that seemed a bit anachronistic, but she ignored the anomaly. _We'll just have to go borrow or buy some men's clothing from the village tomorrow. _

When his shirt was opened Kagome placed her hands onto his chest and began working.

A few hours later, she was drained, sweaty, and utterly exhausted, but she still wasn't finished healing him. _This man isn't only injured externally, but he has internal injuries that should have killed him a long time ago. But I can't stop without fully healing him. It'll just get worse._

Groaning aloud, Kagome readjusted herself once more and continued to heal the man as dawn lit up the skies above.

When she finished, she promptly fell asleep, right on top of the unknown man, whose mangled chest was now the smooth, firm perfection it had been before. _Note to self: Buy him clothes._

* * *

I started another story. Ehehehe. I had a plot bunny that threatened to suck my blood unless I set it free. It's unknown when it will return though...

I love everyone who reviews! 3


End file.
